Behind Blue Eyes
by LionFlower
Summary: Read as Nala struggles to raise her cub and to keep her mate in line. As she struggles through pain, loss, and being a good queen for Simba. As she figures out who she really is and where she belongs. Nala's POV. Sequel to Everlasting Innocence
1. Chapter 1

"You can't catch us mommy." Vitani laughs as she and Kopa run away from me.

"Oh, yes I can." I laugh.

"No you can't." Kopa giggles.

"Maybe she won't but I will." Simba says suddenly appearing.

Simba jumps in front of them making them scream in surprise and then laughter.

I walk up to Simba and start nuzzling him. He nuzzles back. "Awwww." Vitani sighs.

"Ewwww." Kopa groans.

Simba and I laugh and Simba walks up to them. His smiles fades to a glare. He turns toward Kopa first, "you're the son of my nephew, the blood of my late brother." Simba growls in a voice that sounds way too familiar for my liking. He raises his paw and brings it down on Kopa, hard. I scream as I hear a cracking sound and Kopa lays still. Then he turns toward Vitani and smirks. "You on the other hand, are my daughter. I wish I could let you live, but well you're a girl and I don't want anymore females." He brings his paw down on her, even harder. I scream again as my daughter lay still.

"Simba, how could you?" I ask tears streaming down my face.

"Simba?" He asks. "Oh my dear Nala. Simba's not here." A voice so familiar it sends chills up my spine. I know that voice. Scar

"What?" I ask.

He still hasn't turned back around but I still see changes in his appearance. His red mane suddenly starts changing to a pitch black. His fur grows darker. He turns. His once amber eyes are now green. A scar develops on his eye. He smirks at me. "Scar." I gasp.

"Hello Nala." He smirks.

I turn to run but am blocked by a familiar face. "Kono." I gasp again.

"Hey Princess, miss me?" He smirks.

Kono brings his paw up and smacks me. I fall to the ground, Scar towers over me. "Oh sweet Nala,here we are again." He laughs a wicked laugh. Kono smirks and the last thing I see are my cubs still bodies.

I jerk awake, breathing fast. I look down and see Kopa between my paws. His stomach moving up and down. I set my head on his chest, not with weight so I don't hurt him, I hear his heartbeat. My breathing slows as I look around the cave. Simba is laying beside me, my mother is on the other side of me. I see all of the lioness's and I calm down. But I need some fresh air. I gently pick Kopa up, not waking him up, and put him between Simbas paws. Kopa stirs but shortly calms down.

I leave the cave, the sky is black so the sun probably won't be up for a while. Just in the distance I can make out the Outlands. I sigh and think to myself, 'oh Vitani, my beautiful cub, how could I let you go with Zira?' "I am a terrible mother." I say.

"No you're not Nala." I look up and see Zazu flying toward me.

"Oh hi Zazu." I say sadly.

"Why do you say you're a terrible mother?" He asks.

"How could I let Vitani go with Zira to the Outlands?" I ask.

"Nala, I don't know how or when but I have a feeling you will see Vitani again someday.

"I know I will someday but I want someday to come faster." I say.

"Patience Nala, someday everything will be as it should." He says.

"Thank you Zazu." I smile.

"You're welcome." He says.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Goodnight." He says and flies back to his nest.

I take one last look at the Outlands and go back into the cave. I lay back down between Simba and my mother, I gently pick up Kopa and place him between my paws and drift back off to sleep. I wake up in the morning to see Simba gone, my mother standing outside the cave with all the other lioness's. I wake Kopa up and let him eat before picking him up and taking him outside the cave.

"Good morning Nala, good morning to you too Kopa." My mother smiles.

"Good morning mother." I smile back.

"Hey Nala, ready for the hunt?" Tama asks me.

"What about Kopa?" I ask.

"There's Simba, maybe he could watch Kopa." Kula says. Sure enough Simba was walking back to Priderock from his morning rounds.

"Good morning Simba." I smile.

"Good morning Nala, hi Kopa," Simba smiles.

Kopa smiles up at his father. "Simba, I need to go on the hunt but I don't know what to do with Kopa." I say.

"Well, why don't we let Timon and Pumbaa watch him?" Simba suggests.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask.

"Of course. They took care of me." Simba says.

"Ok, and what if he gets hungry?" I ask.

"Then we'll find some grubs." Timon says.

I roll my eyes, "all Kopa is able to eat right now is milk." I say.

"Oh." They say in unison.

"Nala," my mother says. "I'm getting older. I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm not as agile as I used to be. I could stay and watch him."

"Are you sure Mother?" I ask.

"Yes, don't worry the two of us will be just fine." She smiles.

"Ok." I say. I nuzzle Kopa and then Simba and go with the other lionesses.

A few days after I got back we all had a vote on who would lead the hunting party. I was the one everyone voted for. I got in front of everyone. I crouched down and snuck out to a heard of zebras Kula found. We all took our places. The plan was that when I gave the signal, Tama and would scare the heard, Kula would pick out one of them and drive it toward me, and with the help of some of the other lionesses I would kill it.

I looked over at Tama and nodded. Tama roared and the heard started running. Kula growled at the smallest one chased it over my way. I roared and pounced on it, this one maybe small but it was a fighter. It took three lionesses to help me but we finally killed it.

We take it back to Priderock and find Simba there waiting with my mother and Kopa. "How was he?" I ask my mother.

"He was fine, he's hungry, but fine." She smiles.

"Hi honey." I say nuzzling Kopa. "Are you hungry?" All I get is a mew in response. I giggle. "I'll take that as a yes. I'm gonna go feed him and I'll be out afterwards." I tell Simba.

He nods and I pick Kopa up and take him into the cave. "My, Kopa you sure are hungry." I say watching him nurse. When he's done I take him out so I can eat.

"You ready?" Simba asks me.

"Yes." I say as we all eat.

Later that night, after everyone is asleep once again I sneak out and look into The Outlands. When I still can't see her or anyone I shed a few tears, "I love you Vitani." I whisper and walk back into the cave.

End of part 1


	2. The Return of an Old Friend

The next morning my mother watched Kopa while Simba and I went on a walk. "Did you have another nightmare last night?" He asks me.

"Yeah, when will they go away? That was months ago." I say.

"I'm sure they'll fade away in time Nal." He says.

"Me too." I say.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not Nala." He says.

"Yes I am." He gives me a look, I sigh, "alright, I'm thinking about Vitani again."

Simba sighs, "Nala, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Simba " I say smiling.

He smiles back. "I love it when you smile Nala, it's beautiful."

I nuzzle him and he nuzzles back. I quickly pull away. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I look around, I can feel something bad coming. "I have a bad feeling." I say.

"In what way bad?" He asks.

"I think something or someone is coming." I admit.

He looks at me and then I hear it. A branch break like someone stepped on it. I hear a wicked chuckle. "My, my, my, hello Nala. You're just as gorgeous as I remember."

That voice makes my blood run cold. I know it anywhere. No, that's impossible, he's dead, I saw him die. He steps out from behind a tree and gasp. It is him. Kono

"Kono?" I gasp.

"Hello sweet Nala." He smirks.

"What...what are y-you doing h-here?" I stutter.

"Just came for a little visit." He smirks again.

Simba steps in front of me. "Who are you?"

"Why Simba, don't you remember me? I lived here when you and Nala were cubs. When Mufasa was king." Kono says.

"What's your name?" Simba asks.

"Oh right, how very rude of me. I'm Kono." Kono says proudly.

"Kono? Kono?" Simba mumbles trying to remember. "Oh yes, I remember now."

"Good, I left for a little bit and I was wondering if you would be kind enough to let me rejoin the pride." Kono asks with a smile, a smile that is obviously fake.

"I don't see why not." Simba answers.

I gasp, no, no, no this cannot be happening. Kono smirks at me. "Excellent. Thank you Simba." He begins to walk away but turns and looks at me. "Oh, and it's lovely to see you again Nala." With that, he begins walking toward Priderock.

I turn and face Simba again. "Simba, no you can't let that no good lion join."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Simba asks.

"Simba, he was a favorite of Scar's." I say.

"So?" He asks.

"Simba don't you get it? He let Scar rape me." I say my eyes filling with tears.

Simba gives me a sympathetic look and says, "Nala, maybe Kono didn't know what Scar did."

I scoff, "oh he knew it alright."

Simba glares. "Nala, maybe he's changed. Maybe he feels bad about his doings. I'm willing to give him a chance. Maybe you should too." With that Simba started back to Priderock.

I glare at him and begin to walk toward the Waterhole. I get a drink and I hear a chuckle behind me. "Hello Nala."

I turn around and glare. "What the hell are you doing here?" I growl.

"My, my, what an attitude you have Princess." He smirks using the old nickname he gave me.

I glare because he knows I hate when he calls me that. "You didn't answer my question."

"Fine, I came to see my old cub hood beautiful friend." He smirks.

"We were not and never will be friends." I glare. "And how are you here? You're dead."

He laughs, "oh my sweet Nala. You obviously don't know acting when you see it." He lays down and winces. "Oh Nala, please just kill me. I can't go on anymore." He imitates himself from the time of his "death." He then keeps his eyes open and laus perfectly still. He honestly looks dead.

"Ugh." I say.

"You don't seem very pleased to see me Nala."

"Oh gee. What was your first clue." I glare.

He laughs again. "Yep same old Nala."

That's when a thought hits me "Wait if you were able to fake your death, does that mean Tojo and Chumvi also faked their deaths or are they really dead?" I ask.

He smirks again and says, "my Nala you sure are smart."

"So they're alive?" I ask hopefully.

He nods and I gasp. "Oh my gosh, Tama and Kula will be so happy."

"That is, if Tojo and Chumvi are alive to reunite with them." He says.

"You just said they were alive." I point out.

"Yes, but I can very easily change that." He says.

"What do you want?" I ask.

He smirks, "easy, I want your permission"

"On what?" I ask.

"To rejoin your pride. You give me permission. Tama and Kula get reunited with their boyfriends."

"That's it?" I ask.

He smirks, "that's it."

"Ok fine, Kono I give you permission to rejoin the pride." I say.

He laughs and says, "alright Princess. I'll get Tojo and Chumvi, and you get Tama and Kula."

I raise my eyebrow at him and he turns and leaves. I run back to Priderock and find Tama and Kula. "Girls, girls." I cry.

They turn and look at me. "What?" They say.

"Tojo and Chumvi are alive." I say.

"What?!" They cry.

"Just come on." I say. I begin to run and they follow me.

We race back to the Waterhole and surprisingly see Kono there with Tojo and Chumvi. Tama and Kula scream and the four of them nuzzle. "We've missed you." Tojo tells them.

After they have their reunion I jump in, "what? No hello for the other lioness?" I joke. The two of them smirk and nuzzle me.

"So Nala, how's it going?" Chumvi asks.

"Pretty good. Other then some things." I say.

"Like what?" Tojo asks.

"Well, Scar raped me, I had his daughter Vitani, I found Simba, Zira cub napped Vitani, Simba and I became mates and had a son Kopa." I say.

They both look at me and blink. "Wow, we've missed a lot." Tojo says.

"Wait, wait, wait. Nala did you say you were raped by Scar?" Chumvi asks.

"Yes." I say sadly.

They sigh and nuzzle me again. "I'm sorry." He says.

The six of us go back to Priderock to find Simba. After we tell Simba who they are Simba remembers them and gladly let's them back into the pride. I take them into the cave to meet Kopa. "Oh Nala, he's adorable." Tojo says.

"He'll make a fine king one day." Chumvi says.

"Oh please." Kono whispers.

I glare at him. "You don't have to be here you know."

"Oh I know." He says.

I roll my eyes at him and me Tama and Kula join the other lionesses for the hunt. Later that night as I'm trying to sleep I think of all the horrible things Kono did to me. What will he do this time?

End of part 2


	3. A Terrible Arrangement Due To A Threat

I wake up the next morning and see Simba gone. I see my mother come into the cave and smile when she sees I'm awake. "Good morning Sweetheart. Are you ready for the hunt? I could watch Kopa again."

It's then when I realize how tired I am. I was up half the night thinking of how Kono is back. Kono. The name still makes me shiver. Not as much as Scar but I still shiver at Kono. "Would it be ok if I just skipped the hunt and stayed with Kopa?" I ask.

"Sure, I think we could do without you." She says as she leaves.

I take Kopa in my mouth and I see Tojo and Chumvi by the Waterhole. "Good morning." I smile.

"Good morning." They say back.

"Would you guys watch Kopa for just a few minutes?" I ask.

They look at each other and turn back, they nod. I smile and place Kopa in between Chumvi's paws. "He shouldn't wake up for a while but if he does and starts crying just nuzzle him and he'll be fine." I say.

They nod and I walk away. I finally fine who I was looking for. I clear my throat and he turns around and does his signature smirk. "Good morning Nala "

"You said you were coming for a visit. How long is this visit going to be?" I ask.

"Hmmm, I think I might want to stay a little bit. Maybe live here again." He says.

"Kono please." I whisper.

He sighs and says, "Nala, I won't stay here forever but I probably won't leave for a while."

"Ugh fine." I snap.

He smirks, "so I saw Vitani a few days ago."

"You did?!" I ask.

"Yep."

"What does she look like?" I ask.

"Looks like you, more and more each day."

"Wow."

"Zira's taking good care of her." Kono says.

"She'd better be." I growl.

"Better care then you probably could, I mean you couldn't even take care of her for 2 weeks." He mumbles.

But I hear him. "Zira took her from me."

"No, you gave her to Zira." He points out.

"So Zira could take care of her while I was gone, I wanted Zira to give her back." I snap.

"Nala, just accept it, Zira is Vitani's mother. She loves her, better then even you probably could." Kono states.

I was angry at Kono for everything he's done to me, but this has just made me pissed beyond reason. I growl at him. "You're dead jackass." I jump on him and bite at his mane. He throws me off him and claws at me. I kick him in the side and grab his neck in my teeth. He roars in pain. I hear another roar over his.

"Nala, stop this right now." I look up and see Simba. "Let go of him." Simba growls.

He glare at him but let go of Kono, but not before kicking him in the side.

"Nala you really need to learn to control your temper." Kono says wincing.

"Kono you really need to get a life." I mock him.

Just then my mother comes, "ok Nala, let's just go back to Pridrock. Kopa needs you anyway."

I nod and glare back at Kono. Simba glares at me. When we get back to Priderock Simba glares at me once again. "What the hell was that Nala?" He roars.

"That asshole deserved it." I growl.

"Nala he didn't do anything." Simba says.

"Wrong. He spoke bad about my daughter." I say.

"Nala, Vitani is gone, she's Zira's nothing is going to change that." Simba growls.

"She is my daughter!" I roar.

"Nala, Kono isn't bad. Scar was, he is nothing like Scar." Simba growls again.

"He is exactly like Scar." I growl back.

"No he isn't and as far as I'm concerned he stays." Simba says.

"Well if you don't believe me, I have nothing more to say to you." I say turning.

"I couldn't agree more. Good day madam." Simba says walking out of the cave.

I run out of the cave to go get Kopa. I see Tojo and Chumvi with Tama and Kula.

"Hey guys." I say sadly.

"What's wrong?" Tama asks me.

"Simba and I got into a fight." I tell them.

"What about?" Kula asks.

"Kono spoke bad about Vitani so I attacked him and Simba yelled at me." I say.

"Don't worry Nala." Chumvi says.

"Yeah that conceited little asshole deserved it." Tojo laughs.

I can't help but laugh with him. I look down at Kopa and he smiles when he sees me. "Hi Kopa." I chuckle. I gently lean down and pick him up. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome. If you need us to watch him again we will. We like him" Chumvi says.

"I will." I say and walk back to Priderock.

"Hello Nala." I hear that voice I hate so much say.

"I'm not in the mood Kono." I snap.

"When are you in the mood?" He asks.

"I'm not and never will be in the mood to talk to you."

"Too bad. I hear you and Simba got in a fight." He smirks.

"Yeah, so?" I roll my eyes.

"So..that means he trusts me." He smirks again.

"He won't pretty soon." I growl.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asks.

"Well...um...I'll think of something." I say.

He laughs and without warning strikes me across the muzzle. I fly across the cave and hit my head on the rocks. "Nala, you really need to be careful." He scolds.

I carefully try to get up. "Kopa." I whisper.

"Oh don't worry. No harm will come to the cub. Well unless you don't do what I ask." He says.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't harm Kopa." I beg.

"That's more like it." He smirks. I get up and he nuzzles me. I quickly pull away and he looks at me. "You must do as I want Nala. I want you to nuzzle me."

I glare at him but if it means Kopa stays safe then I guess I'll do it. I hesitantly nuzzle him. "What is this?"

I quickly pull away and look up. Simba is in the opening of the cave. "Simba...I...um." I stutter.

"Nala, how could you?" He asks, hurt clearly.

"Simba...I." He doesn't listen to me.

"Nala I think I understand what happened." Simba says.

"What?" I ask.

"Come with me." He says and leads me out of the cave.

"Simba what's this about?" I ask.

"I think you're blaming Scar for your mistakes." He says.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask.

"Nala, I think when Scar was still king, before you came and found me. You fell in love with Kono and the two of you mated. Then you found out you were pregnant and had his cub, Vitani. You gave her to Zira and came to find me. You told your mother and the rest of the pride Scar raped you so you wouldn't have to live with the guilt. So now that Kono's back you want me to banish him because you still love him but don't want me to know." Simba finishes.

I was disgusted by everything in that statement. Me mate with Kono? He is out of his mind. "Simba.." I start.

"Nala, it's fine. You can be with Kono if you want to. We don't have to be mates anymore." Simba interrupts.

"Simba..?" I ask on the verge of tears.

"Nala, I already told you it's fine. I'll talk to Rafiki. He'll divorce us and you and Kono can be mates." He interrupts again and leaves.

I begin to cry. "Nala?" I hear.

I look up and see my mother. "S-Simba." I say.

"What happened?" She asks.

"He's going to d-divorce m-me." I stutter.

"Oh Nala I doubt he's going to do that. Everything's going to be fine." She nuzzles me, gives me a smile and leaves.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm your new mate." Kono says coming up to me.

"I will never be your mate." I growl.

"Oh? Not even to protect your cub?" He asks.

"What are you saying?" I ask nervously.

"I'm saying that you'll divorce Simba and become my mate if you want your son to be safe." He says and walks away.

Later that day I am called to Priderock. "What's going on?" I ask Rafiki.

He just looks at me sadly and Simba and Kono join me. Rafiki then begins to speak. "I have called you all here today to perform an unmating ceremony. Simba and Nala are to be divorced." All the lionesses gasp.

Simba steps up. "I hereby declare that Nala and I are no longer mates."

Simba then steps back and Kono steps forward. Rafiki speaks again. "I will now perform a mating ceremony for Nala and Kono." All the lionesses gasp again. "Kono do you take Nala to be your mate? To love her? To take care of her? Until death?"

"I do." Kono smirks.

"And Nala, do you take Kono to be your mate? To love him? To take care of him? Until death?" He asks.

I want to say no but then I think of Kopa and how I can't let any harm come to him. "I do." I say sadly.

Rafiki sighs, "then I know pronounce you, mates for life."

The two of us roar to symbolize are marriage. Well he roars, I growl.

That's it. I am now Kono's mate.

End of part 3


	4. A 2nd Arrangement

"Nala." Kono growls.

"What?" I ask getting a drink from the Waterhole.

"You were supposed to go hunt with the lionesses." He growls again.

"Kopa needed me Kono." I growl back.

"Just go." He says.

"Whatever." I say as I follow the other lionesses. They all give me dirty looks.

My mother comes up to me. "Nala I am surprised at your choice I won't judge you though. You can be mates with whoever you want." She says.

A lioness named Selena snorts and says, "yeah, if it means betraying both your pride and your king."

I run back to the cave to see Kono. "Back so soon Nala?" He asks.

"I couldn't do it Kono." I say beginning to cry.

He rolls his eyes and says, "oh quit your whining Nala." Once again he backhands me knocking me out.

When I wake up I see Kono standing over me with an angry look on his face. "Please." I beg. "No more."

He chuckles and says, "oh my dear Nala. It has only just begun."

"Mommy." Kopa runs into the cave.

"Oh Kopa you have said your first word. I'm so proud of you." I smile and nuzzle him.

"Mommy." He nuzzles me back.

"Out cub." Kono snaps.

Kopa looks afraid but then growls. Kono rolls his eyes and picks Kopa up by the scruff of his neck and throws him out of the cave. "KOPA!" I scream. I glare at Kono. "Don't ever do that to my son again."

He chuckles and says, "oh Nala."

"Kono you promised if I did what you wanted you wouldn't harm Kopa." I remind him.

Kono scoffs, "I hardly call that harming him. Anyway Nala, you need to hunt with the others or I won't be so nice. Got it?"

"Yes." I say sadly.

"Good, now go." He snaps.

I leave the cave, I'm a little dizzy from when Kono hit me but I'll be alright. That when I see him. The lion I love. The only lion I want to be my mate. The only lion I want comfort from. But I know if I say anything about what Kono's done or prove it. Kono'll harm Kopa. So I know I must keep my mouth shut. I take a deep breath and walk past him. "Hello Simba." I say.

"Oh...um...hello Nala." He says back.

"Listen I just want to apologize." I tell him.

"Nala it's completely fine. You can be mates with whoever you want." He says.

"Simba you know you're still Kopa's father. You can still see him." I tell him.

"I know." He says.

"NALA!" We hear Kono shout.

I pin my ears down. "I'd better go." I say.

"Yeah." He says.

I turn and run back to Priderock. I see him glaring at me. I pin my ears down again. "Nala? Why were you talking to him?" Kono snaps.

"I didn't tell him anything." I say.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Why were you talking to him?" He growls.

"I don't know. We were just talking." I say.

"Nala I think you need to be reminded of your place. Come with me." He says and I follow him to a cave behind Priderock that I've surprisingly never seen.

He takes me inside and flips me on my side. "What are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"As I said, you need to be reminded of your place." He says and gets on top of me.

That's when I realize what he's doing. Oh no, no, no, no, not again. I can't go through being raped again. I try to move but he slaps me. "Nala." He whispers. "If you try to fight me. I promise neither Kopa, your mother, or Simba will be alive tomorrow."

My heart stops. But I let him. It didn't hurt as much as it did with Scar. It hurt this time because I was threatened and my heart is breaking. He eventually gets off and leaves me.

I lie there for who knows how long. I eventually get up and walk back to the cave. I see Simba laying down on one side of the cave, Tama and Tojo sleeping near him and Kula and Chumvi laying near them. I take Kopa from my mother and lay down next to Kono. I fall asleep sometime later.

The next few days I feel sick. I'm throwing up a lot and I've been eating a lot more. My mother suggests I go see Rafiki. I eventually decide to. I walk over to his tree and he checks me. He looks up at me and sighs, "Nala you are indeed pregnant."

I have to hold back tears. "Thank you Rafiki." I say. He nods and I leave. I find my mother first. "Mom." She looks at me. "Rafiki told me that I'm pregnant."

"Oh..that's...wonderful." She says.

"Thank you. I'd better go tell Kono." I say.

I find him by the Waterhole. "Hello Nala." He nuzzles me.

"Kono I have something to tell you." I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I'm pregnant." I tell him.

"You're pregnant?" He asks. I nod. He smiles. "Perfect. That's wonderful."

I slightly smile and turn to leave. I go to Tama Kula and their mates. "Um..hi." I say hesitantly because I don't know how they feel about me.

"Oh, hi Nala." Tama says sadly.

"I have something to tell you but I don't want you to be mad." I tell them.

"Just say it." Kula says.

"I'm...pregnant." I say hesitantly.

"Um...wow." Tojo says.

"I know." I say.

"Congratulations." Chumvi says.

"Thank you." I say.

Tama and Kula smile at each other. "Nala, me and Kula are pregnant too." Tama says excitedly.

"Really? Wow that's great! Congratulations guys." I say.

"Thanks. Well we'd better go." Kula says.

We say our goodbyes and I go back to the Waterhole. Kono isn't there, finally. I sit there for a few minutes and then I hear someone say, "Nala?" I turn and see Simba.

"Oh hi Simba." I say.

"Is it true?" He asks.

"Is what true?" I ask back.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks.

"Wow, travels fast." I mumble.

"So it's true?"

"Yes it's true."

"We'll congratulations." He says.

"Thank you." I say and walk off. It's just like when I was pregnant with Vitani and then with Kopa. A rush of love for the cub inside me overcomes me. I smile at the thought of my new cub.

A few weeks past and the whole pride is talking about me, Tama, and Kula being pregnant. I am out hunting one day when I zebra puts up a good fight. It kicks me right in the stomach. I roar in pain. I see blood. I roar and my mother comes running. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaims. "Don't worry Nala, I'll get Zazu and he'll get Rafiki.

Pretty soon Rafiki has come. A few hours later I hear the news. "Nala I am so sorry." Rafiki says. "There was nothing I could do, I'm afraid your cubs gone."

"You mean, I...I had a miscarriage?" I ask.

He nods and the tears come. "Oh honey I'm so sorry." My mother says nuzzling me. But I didn't want to be comforted by her. I only wanted Simba, but that wasn't an option.

A few days later I am slowly recovering. I am sitting in the cave when Kopa comes up to me. Kopa is now speaking sentences. "Mommy?" He asks.

"Yes sweetheart?" I say.

"Why don't you love daddy anymore?" He asks.

My heart drops into my chest when he asks this. "Kopa I do love your dad, so much."

"Then why did you leave him and love another lion?" He asks.

"Kopa sweetie I don't love this lion." I tell him.

"But," he says.

"Kopa honey, this lion threatened to kill you, your grandmother, and even your father if I didn't mate with him. So I didn't have a choice because I love all of you so much." I tell him.

"Then you have to tell daddy." He says. "Daddy will fix everything."

"Kopa, Kono threatened to kill the three of you if I told him." I say.

Kopa thinks for a moment and then says, "then I'll tell daddy, it's not the same."

"Kopa I just don't want to loose any of you." I say.

"You won't daddy won't let you." He smiles.

I can't help but smile back. "You really think you can do this?"

"I know I can." He nuzzles me and runs off.

I hear a chuckle behind me. "Oh Nala, you have just made the worst mistake of your life." I turn and see Kono.

"Kono...I...um." I stutter.

"Boys." Kono says and Tojo and Chumvi step from the shadows.

"What?" I ask.

They chuckle and say, "oh Nala you're so stupid."

"You guys have had this planned the entire time?" I ask. They nod. "Were guys even friends with me as cubs?" I ask.

"Yes, but Kono here changed our minds." Tojo says.

"Do you even love Tama and Kula?" I ask.

"Of course. I know you want to tell them, but unfortunately you won't be alive to tell them." Chumvi says as they ponce on me. I try to fight back but I'm no match for the three of them. Their claws meet my face, my body, everywhere. It hurts so much. I swear I felt my head explode when Tojo hit my head against a rock.

Tojo looks up. "Someone's coming." He and Chumvi run away.

I see Simba launch at Kono. "Get the hell away from her." Simba growls.

"Simba." I say weakly.

He looks over at me sadly. "Sarafina!" He yells.

My mother comes running. "Oh my baby!" She exclaims when she sees me.

"Mom." I say weakly.

She helps me up and back to Priderock. I lay down while Simba stands next to me. Tama, Kula, and my mother are next to me also. Simba glares at Kono. "Nala was right not to trust you. If Zazu hadn't come and told me he saw happening to her I could've been the one to found her, dead. And when Kopa came and told me the whole story. I have your punishment..." He starts.

"Wait!" Zazu cries. "There were three lions. Not just Kono."

I pin my ears down. "Who else was there?" Simba asks.

Zazu sighs and says, "Tojo and Chumvi."

Everyone gasps. "No, that can't be right." Tama says.

"It's not true." Chumvi turns to me. "Nala, tell me it's not true."

I begin to cry, "it's true."

"Very well then. Tojo Chumvi!" Simba demands. The two of them step up.

"How could you?" Tama asks.

"Tama,Kula please. We love you and our cubs." Tojo says.

"You tried to kill our best friend! We can't ever forgive you!" Kula cries.

"The three of you tried to kill a member of the pride, the punishment for that is exile. Therefore I have no choice." Simba says.

"Nala, you will regret this." Kono growls.

My mother jumps in here. "She will not! I will not allow you anywhere near my daughter again. I stood for it once, but I will not stand for my baby being raped again!"

"Tama, Kula, we're sorry." Tojo says.

Tama scoffs. "It's not us you should be apologizing to."

"Yeah, it's Nala." Kula adds.

"Nala we're so sorry." Chumvi says. "Could you ever forgive us?"

"No." I cry.

"Very well then. Exile." Simba says.

My mother, Tama, and Kula help me into the cave. "Nala darling, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I say.

"We should've believed you." Kula says.

"No it's ok, you loved them. Love can make you do and think crazy things." I laugh a little.

"Mommy!" Kopa squeals running into the cave.

"Kopa sweetheart!" I smile.

"We'll be right outside." My mother says as the three of them leave.

"Are you ok?" He asks me.

"I'm fine. Just in a little bit of pain." I say.

"I'm sorry mommy." He says.

"I love you Kopa." I tell him.

"I love you too mommy." He says nuzzling me.

"Nala?" Simba asks walking into the cave.

"Kopa will you go find grandma Sarafina?" I ask him.

He nods and runs out of the cave.

"Nala I'm so sorry." Simba says. I didn't want to listen to his apology. I just wanted him with me. I quickly sat up and felt a sharp pain in my head making me dizzy. Simba helps me lie back down. "You'd better take it easy."

He lies down and I lie my head on his. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back. "Nala I know I don't deserve it. But will you please be my mate and queen again?" He asks.

I don't even think before saying "yes." I know I'm supposed to be mad at him but I still only want comfort from him. I begin to cry. "Oh Simba, I loved my cub. Why did I have to loose it, why do I have to loose all my cubs."

"Shhhh Nala it's alright. It wasn't your fault. It's the circle of life." He comforts. We sit there nuzzling while he comforts me. I do love my cubs and him. I miss them. But Simba and I are together and that's good enough for me. For now.

End of part 4

Authors Note: I know this seems like the end but it's sure as heck ain't then end. I still have to bring in Kiara and Kovu. The 2nd movie! Happy reading!


	5. Best Friends!

Another month passes and soon Kopa is two months old. He is now allowed to explore the Pridelands by himself. My little baby's growing up so fast. Also a few weeks ago Tama and Kula had their cubs. Tama had a daughter who she named Tishana. Tishana looks just like her father, Tojo, but has her mothers brown eyes. Kula had a son who she named Najooki. Najooki was the spitting image of his mother but had blue eyes like his father, Chumvi.

"Come on mom!" Kopa cried jumping.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I laugh at my sons eagerness.

"Now Kopa, remember I want you to stay in sight of Priderock at all times. And if you seen any strangers don't talk to them come straight home." Simba says.

"Ok Dad." Kopa says.

"Ok, go on now." Simba smiles.

I nuzzle Kopa and he runs down Priderock. "He'll be fine." I say.

"I know." Simba says. But I can tell he thinks differently.

Kopa's POV

I really hate that rule. That cubs can't go anywhere by themselves until they're two months old. It's so stupid. I hop up onto a log and I see some movement in the grass. I growl and start heading toward the movement. I crouch down and jump. I hear a scream and then feel a push and soon I am on my back. Being pinned by a girl cub I've never seen before. She growls at me, "who are you?" I ask her.

She gets off me, "who are you?" She sneers.

"I asked first." I sneer back.

She smirks, "not bad."

"Thanks, now who are you?" I ask again.

She smiles, "my name is Vitani."

"I'm Kopa." I tell her.

She gasps and backs up. "Um...I have to go." She says.

"Why? Can't you stay a little longer and play?" I ask.

"Um...no...I think I hear my mom calling." She says quickly.

I listen, "I don't hear anything."

"Well I do." She says turning.

"Tani." I call.

She stops and turns her head. "What did you just call me?" She asks.

"Oh." I blush. "I have nicknames for all my friends. My mothers friend Tama had a daughter named Tishana, I call her Tish and so does pretty much everyone else. My mothers other friend had a son named Najooki, I call him Ooki. So I just thought I could call you Tani. I won't if you don't want me to."

She giggles. "No it's ok. I like it."

"So what do you wanna do?" I ask.

"I don't know." Tani says looking around.

"We could play tag." I suggest.

She looks at me weirdly. "What's that?"

I look at her, dumbfounded. "You've never played tag before?"

"No, my brothers and I usually just play fight." She shrugs.

"Oh well, do you wanna play fight?" I ask.

"Sure." She says.

The two of us get in a crouching position. When Tani stands up. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I hear something." She says looking around.

I listen. Then I hear it. My name being called. I look over back at Priderock and see my mother at the top calling my name. "Oh I'd better go." I say.

"Yeah me too." She says.

"Do you wanna play tomorrow?" I ask smiling.

"I don't know." She says nervously.

"Aw come on please Tani?" I smile.

She smirks. "Maybe, I might be hear tomorrow morning." She says and runs off.

I smile and run back toward Priderock.

Nala's POV

I stand on the edge of Priderock calling for Kopa. If he followed his fathers instructions he most likely would hear me. "Did he not follow my instructions?" Simba growls.

"Oh Simba I'm sure he's..." Then I see him running toward Priderock. "See there he is now."

"Kopa what took so long?" Simba asks.

"Sorry dad I made a new friend and we were playing." Kopa answers.

"That's great sweetie, what's this new friends name?" I ask smiling.

"Her name..." Kopa starts.

"Her? Aw Kopa's got himself a girlfriend." My mother teases coming out of the cave.

"No Grandma Sarafina she isn't my girlfriend." Kopa says.

"Come on honey what's her name?" I ask again.

"Her name is Vitani." Kopa smiles.

My heart stops and my breath catches in my throat. Everyone looks at me. "Um...Kopa honey...does...um..this Vitani live in the Outlands by chance?" I ask.

"Yes, but dad please don't kill her even though she's banished." Kopa begs.

"I won't son, after all she's just a cub." Simba assures him.

"Mom are you ok?" Kopa asks me.

I snap out of my trance. "What? Oh yeah Kopa I'm fine."

"Kopa I don't think it's a very good idea for you too play with Vitani." Simba says.

"What? Why not?" Kopa asks.

"Simba." I whisper.

"Nala come with me." He says and I follow him. "We can't let him play with her."

"Why? Simba she's my daughter, his half sister." I say.

"I know, Nala I just don't want him to get hurt." Simba tells me.

"Me neither." I think for a moment. "Alright how about we compromise. "Kopa gets to play with Vitani one more time and that'll be it."

"Nala..." He starts.

"Simba please. I wanna see my daughter. She won't see me but I wanna see her." I beg.

He sighs, "alright."

"Thank you." I nuzzle him.

After we tell Kopa he can play with Vitani again he's excited. "Yes!" He says.

"But only one time." Simba adds.

"Dad." Kopa complains.

"Kopa we're just concerned about your well being." I say.

Kopa rolls his eyes but doesn't argue.

The next day Kopa runs out to see Vitani. I follow behind him so he doesn't see me. I see him crouch and jump. Then I hear giggling. I look out and I see her. My daughter. Vitani. She's so beautiful and she looks so much like me.

"Hey Kopa." She smiles.

"Hey Tani." I smile at his nickname.

"What do you wanna do?" She asks.

"We never got to our game yesterday." He smirks.

She smirks back. "Oh yeah."

They both get down into a crouching position. Kopa jumps on her but she flips him. "Pinned ya." She giggles.

"Alright Tani let me up." Kopa demands.

She gets up and smirks. He smirks back and jumps again. She pins him again and laughs, "pinned ya again."

I smile, they would've been such good siblings. "She really is your daughter."

I turn and see Dotty, a member of Zira's pride.

I growl, "what the hell do you think you're doing here Dotty?" I demand.

"Zira sent me. Looking for Vitani." She says.

"Well she's fine." I growl.

"I know but I have to take her home." Dotty says.

She walks up and says, "Vitani."

Vitani gasps, "Dotty, what are you doing here?"

"Your mother wants you home." Dotty answers.

"Just a bit longer?" Vitani begs.

Dotty thinks for a moment before saying, "alright but just a little bit." And walks back toward the Outlands.

I watch them play for a while longer until I hear a noise. "Vitani?!" Zira demands coming onto the scene.

"Mother?" Vitani gasps.

"Why aren't you home?" Zira asks.

"I was...just..." Vitani starts.

"She was playing with me." Kopa says.

'Oh Kopa please stop talking.' I beg in my mind.

"It's my fault, it won't happen again." Kopa says.

"No it won't young Kopa. Because you won't be alive to play with her anymore." Zira growls and smacks Kopa.

This makes me mad. I jump out in front of Kopa. Vitani and Zira both gasp when they see me. "Well well well Hello Nala, how nice to see you again." Zira smirks.

"Get the hell away from my son" I growl.

Zira smirks, "Dotty." She calls.

And soon I am being pinned to the ground. I slap Dotty and she knocks me to the ground. I kick her and she bites my neck. I soon hear a scream and Zira pulls Dotty off me. "Let's go." Zira says.

The two of them walk away and I see my daughter crying. I look at her and she points. I see my son in a bloody heap. He's not breathing. I walk over to him and nuzzle him. "I'm sorry Kopa." I sob.

"Kopa!" I hear Vitani sob.

I look up at her when Zira appears. "Vitani!" She growls. "Let's go." Vitani follows her sadly. Zira turns around and smacks me off Kopa. She then takes Kopa's body and runs off. I don't have the energy to follow her.

I slowly and sadly trudge back to Priderock. The pride is heartbroken when I tell them the news. Simba especially.

Later that night Simba and I are in mourning. "I'll say it again. Why do I have to loose all my cubs." I sob.

"It wasn't your fault Nala." Simba cries.

"Yes it was! If I had just listened to you and told Kopa yesterday that he couldn't play with Vitani anymore he would still be alive." I scream.

"Shhhh it's ok." He comforts.

But it's not, it won't be ok for a long time. That is the third cub I've lost. I'm starting to wonder if I'm even meant to be a mom.

End of part 5

Authors Note: OMG! I'm like sobbing right now. That was so depressing! I feel terrible. At least Nala got to see Vitani again right? Don't worry, Kiara will arrive in a few chapters! Happy reading!


	6. Recovery

3 days have passed since Kopa's demise. He was only a month old he didn't deserve it. So far no one in the pride has gotten better. I still believe that it was my fault. Who am I kidding all of my cubs losses are my fault. I didn't fight hard enough for Vitani, I lost my cub because I was stupid and went hunting when I was pregnant, and if only I had listened to Simba and told Kopa no he may not play with Vitani anymore. I guess I was just so excited that I finally had a chance to see my daughter again I was just blinded from Simba's worry that I didn't see it myself, if that makes any sense.

"Nala everything's going to be ok." My mother assures me. But I can still see the doubt and sadness in her eyes. I barely respond to anyone anymore. So I just nod. "Nala you've barely spoken. You've shut everyone out for three days. Please sweetie say something."

"It was my fault that I lost all my cubs. There I said something. Happy mother?" I snap.

She glares at me. "Now Nala, I know you're upset but you may not talk to your mother like that."

I sigh, "I'm sorry mom."

She nuzzles me, "I know what your going through."

"How?" I ask.

She sighs, "because I've had a cub die too. I just never mentioned him because it was too painful."

"Him? I had a brother?" I ask.

"Yes, his name was Mheetu. When he died I was pregnant with you at the time. So he was playing by the Waterhole, and he and his friend Terra discovered the Elephant Graveyard, like you and Simba did. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed found them. And let's just say Mufasa didn't show up like he did for you and Simba." My mother finishes.

"Oh, now I see why you were so protective." I say.

She nods and I see Simba coming. I excuse myself and walk over to him. "Hey." He says sadly.

"Hi." I say bowing my head.

"You're talking?" He asks.

"For now." I nod.

"Nala." He sighs.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." I say and walk back to the cave.

On my way back I see Timon and Pumbaa looking up at the sky.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask.

"We're looking at the shapes in the clouds." Pumbaa answers.

"Yes, now that one looks like Kopa." Timon says.

"No that one looks like Kopa." Pumbaa says pointing at another.

They continue to argue a few more times before anger bubbles inside me. And before I know it or can stop myself, I'm lashing out on them. "Timon, Pumbaa, me, Simba, and the rest of the pride are going through a hard time already, you don't need to make things harder by mentioning Kopa!" I scream. They both look at me with hurt expressions. I instantly feel bad. "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean it, but we all are still going through a hard time."

Pumbaa shrugs, "aww don't worry about it."

"Yeah, hakuna matata " Timon smiles.

"Thanks." I say and head back toward the cave to see the hunting party had brought back buffalo. I love buffalo but I'm not in the mood to eat. I go lay down on the other side of the cave.

"Nala?" I look up and see Kula.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I ask.

"I asked if you would like to eat over here or with the rest of the pride." She tells me.

"Thanks Kula but I'm not hungry." I say putting my head in my paws.

"Nala you need to eat something." She states softly.

"Please just give my portion to whoever needs it most." I say my head still in my paws.

She sighs and I hear her leave. "No luck?" I hear Tama ask.

"No." Kula sighs.

After everyone eats, all is silent for a while. Pretty soon I feel someone nudging me. I look up and I see Simba. "Nala? Everyone's going to I bed, would you like to sleep here so you don't have to get up or sleep over there with everyone else?"

"I want to stay here." I say. He nods and turns. "Simba?" He turns back around. "Will you stay back here with me?" I ask.

He smiles and nods. "Of course Nala."

He lays down next to me and nuzzles me. I fall asleep slowly but when I finally do, something happens. I see Kopa. "Kopa?" I ask excitedly.

He smiles, "hey Mom."

"Kopa, I miss you so much." I say.

"I miss you too mom." Kopa says. "But mom please it's been three days. I don't expect you to get over my death so soon but you won't get over it by shutting everyone out and not eating."

"But Kopa I can't." I tell him.

"Mom please you have to try. Just smile and live life, you'll see me again when it's your time." Kopa smiles.

"Ok honey, I'll try." I tell him.

"Goodbye mom, I love you." He smiles again.

"I love you too sweetheart." I smile back.

I wake up and decide to take Kopa's advice. The next morning I wake up and I smile. I skip out of the cave and see Simba. "Hey Simba." I grin.

He looks a bit surprised, "um hey Nala."

"What's up." I smile.

"Not much. Nala are you feeling ok?" He asks.

"I feel great Simba." I say.

"Nala what is going on? Why are you so happy?" He asks.

"What's wrong with me being happy Simba?" I ask still smiling.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, I love seeing you happy. But I just wanna know why." He says.

"Ok, last night I had a dream about Kopa and he told me to be happy and live life so that's exactly what I'm doing." I smile.

"That's my girl." He smiles.

A few weeks later everyone is once again smiling. "Hey Nala quick question." Tama says.

"What's up?" I ask.

"When are you and Simba going to have another cub?" Kula asks.

"I don't know. It might be too soon." I admit.

"You had Kopa just a few days after Vitani was taken to the Outlands." Tama points out.

"Plus Tishana and Najooki needs another playmate." Kula says.

"Ok, I'll talk to Simba." I say.

When a find and ask him and then tell him why, he agrees. I take him to the cave Kono took me to. Simba gets on top of me and starts the mating process. Once again I'm not feeling well so I go to Rafiki. He confirms that I'm pregnant. When I go tell Simba he's excited. "Nala aren't you happy?"

"Of course but I'm just scared something might happen to this cub." I admit.

"Nala I promise I will not let anything happen to this cub. I will do anything to keep he or she safe." Simba states.

"Thank you." I nuzzle him.

A few weeks later I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. My cub is coming. "ZAZU!" I scream.

"What's wrong Nala?!" He asks.

"My cub is coming. Arggg, go get Rafiki." I say through clenched teeth.

Simba runs in. "Oh Nala, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok!" I demand.

"There is no way I'm letting you have this cub without me." He chuckles, winning a small smile from me.

Rafiki comes in and we start. This birth still hurts but since it's my third time it's not as hard. Soon I am holding my cub. "Congratulations, you have had a healthy baby girl." Rafiki smiles.

"I have another daughter?" I smile.

"Yes, our little Kiara." Simba nuzzles me and licks our daughter gently on the head.

"I love you Kiara."

The next morning I wake up both Simba and Kiara for her presentation. I pick up Kiara in my mouth and Simba and I walk out to Rafiki just as the sun is beginning to rise. Rafiki takes Kiara and raises her up. All the the animals are cheering and bowing for their future queen. Rafiki spreads some juice on her forehead. I lean down and nuzzle her, so does Simba.

"Aww Pumbaa, look at that little guy, a chip off the old block. And ya gotta know who's gonna raise him." Timon says.

"His parents?" Pumbaa asks. I chuckle at the fact they called my daughter he.

"Ok sure get technical, but who's gonna teach him the really important stuff, like how to belch." Timon say burping. "And dig for grubs." I look at them in disgust. They may have taught my mate all of that stuff but there is absolutely no way that I'm letting them teach my daughter that. "I'm telling ya buddy. It's gonna be like old times. You, me, and the little guy."

Rafiki laughs. "It is a girl."

"Girl." Timon smiles.

"Girl!" Timon and Pumbaa say in unison and then faint.

End of part 6

Authors Note: yay I finally was able to put Kiara in the story! Starting in the next chapter I'm going to start putting the authors notes at the beginning instead of the end! Happy reading!


	7. Kovu and Kiara

Authors Note: ok so now I can finally start putting some parts from the second movie in. You'll see lines that we're in the movie, so I do not own the Lion King or the characters :( all belongs to Disney! Happy reading!

Two months later Kiara is allowed to play outside the cave. I can tell that Simba is nervous because of what happened to Kopa. I'm worried to but I feel like this time will be different. I wake up and I see Simba follow Kiara out of the cave. I stretch and walk out. "And if I see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home. Ok ok can I go now? Please?" Kiara says smiling.

Simba chuckles, "very funny."

I join them, "mind your father Kiara."

She rolls her eyes, "yes mom."

"And stay away from the Outlands." Simba tells her.

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing murderous Outsiders." Zazu says flying toward us. 'And my daughter.' I add in my head.

"Zazu's right. You can't turn your back on them." Simba says looking around.

"Really? How come?" Kiara asks.

Simba shakes his head, "never mind, run along now."

"But dad, I..." Kiara starts.

"You'll understand someday." Simba smiles.

"Daaaaad." Kiara complains.

She gives Simba a nuzzle and runs down Priderock. "And stay on the path I've marked for you." Simba shouts after her.

I chuckle, "Simba who does she remind you of?"

"Huh? What?" He thinks for a minute. "Who?"

I nuzzle him, "she's just like you were when you were young."

"Exactly! Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" He says.

I scoff, "you mean the dangers YOU put us in." I lightly pin him. He laughs and I nuzzle him winning an affectionate smile from him. "She'll be fine."

I get off him and walk back into the cave. I didn't get much sleep last night so I go back into the cave to get some more sleep. I look over and see Tishana playing with Najooki. I swear I see and hear Kopa and Vitani. But it's over and done with. My son is gone and there is no way in getting my daughter back. Besides I have another daughter, a wonderful daughter at that.

I close my eyes but quickly open them when I feel a tug on my ear. I open my eyes and see Najooki. "Hi Aunt Nala." He smiles.

"Hi sweetie, I thought you were playing with Tishana." I ask.

"I was but I wanted to see what was wrong." He smiled.

I smile back, "I'm fine honey, I'm just tired."

"Why? Did you not sleep last night?" Tishana asks coming over to us.

"No sweetheart I did sleep last night just not as much as I'd like." I smile.

"Why?" Najooki asks.

"Were you thinking of Kopa again?" Tishana asks sadly.

"A little bit." I answer.

"And your daughter...um...what was her name? Vitani?" Najooki asks.

"Yes her too." I answer.

"Najooki we agreed not to discuss those two in Nala's presence." Kula scolds her son.

"So did we Tishana." Tama scolds her daughter.

"No it's ok. So why are you two cubs in the cave? Why aren't you out playing?" I ask the cubs.

"Tish and I got into trouble a few days ago so we're being held hostage in the cave." Najooki rolls his eyes.

"Mom why couldn't me and Ooki be grounded tomorrow? Me and Ooki could've went with Kiara." Tishana complains.

"Now you two know you weren't supposed to play in the mud. You must learn that your actions have consequences." Kula says.

"Yes and Kiara was very excited to go out on her own." Tama adds. "You can play with her tomorrow, your grounding will be over."

I chuckle, "if Kiara isn't grounded."

"What do you mean?" Tishana asks.

"Well Kiara is just like her father. Simba always did things he wasn't supposed to, if Kiara is anything like that, she'll do something bad." I explain.

We all laugh. "What are you lovely ladies and Najooki laughing at?" Simba asks coming into the cave.

"Oh nothing." I smile.

Timon and Pumbaa quickly run into the cave. "Simba! Nila!" They yell.

I roll my eyes, "guys for the hundredth time, my name is Nala."

"Right, sorry." They say.

"Guys where's Kiara?" Simba asks.

"How would they know where Kiara is?" I ask. When Simba doesn't answer I sigh, "you sent them after her didn't you?" He nods. I turn to Timon and Pumbaa. "Where is my daughter?"

"That's the thing, she kind of ran off?" Timon says as a question.

"What!" I roar at them.

"Nala calm down it's fine, we'll find her." Simba comforts me.

"Yeah we asked the bird to see if he can find her." Pumbaa says.

Just then Zazu flies in. "I found her."

"Where?" Simba asks.

"Next to the border, with an Outlander cub." Zazu answers. 'Could she be with Vitani?' I wonder to myself.

"Zazu stay here with the cubs." Kula tells him.

Simba, Kula, Tama, my mother, and I all run toward the border. Simba gets there before all of us. We get there and jump in, I stand next to Simba and see there is not Vitani but another cub who looks very familiar. Then I see her, the monster who ruined my life.

"Nala." She says flatly.

"Zira." I growl.

"Timon, Pumbaa." Timone starts. 'What is he doing? Trying to get himself killed?' "Great now that we all know each other GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!"

"Your Pridelands?" Zira roars at them making them jump. "These lands belong to Scar." 'Correction, they used to belong to Scar, now Simba.'

"I banished you from the Pridelands. Now you and your young cub. Get out." Simba demands.

"Oh haven't you met my son, Kovu?" She asks. 'Kovu? That's why he looked familiar.' "He was hand chosen by Scar, to follow in his pawprints, and become king." Simba growls at this. Kovu shakes in fear.

"Phhht, that's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca." Timon scoffs.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us to the Outlands. Where we have little food, less water." Zira states.

"You know the penalty for retuning to the Pridelands." Simba growls.

"But the child does not, however, if you need your pound of flesh, here." Zira says pushing Kovu toward Simba. Causing Kovu to shake in fear once more. I growl at Zira.

"Take him and get out. We're finished here." Simba says picking Kiara up by the scruff of her neck.

"Oh no Simba, we have barely begun." Zira says chuckling evilly at Kiara, making her gasp in fear.

Zira walks over and picks her son up by his body, we all walk our separate ways. We walk back to Priderock and I hear Simba stop. I turn to look at him, "Simba?" I ask.

He clears his throat and I know he's going to talk to our daughter. I give him a small smile and follow the lionesses home. I go next to Priderock and begin to cry, no sob is the better word. I almost lost my second daughter to Zira, had Simba not gotten there in time, just like I did Kopa I would be finding my daughter in a bloody heap, or she might have ended up like my other daughter, taken to the Outlands. I smell my mate and daughter so I know they're coming home. I hear Kiara's voice behind me, "mom what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing dear, I'm fine." I try to smile.

She runs back into the cave. I sigh she's going to tell Simba. Just as I predicted I saw my mate coming out of the cave. "Nala?" He asks.

"Simba." I say burying my face in his mane.

"What is it?" He asks gently.

"I almost lost my third cub to Zira." I cry.

"But we didn't Nala that's what matters." He states softly.

"But we almost did." I say.

"Don't think about that, just focus on the fact that she's fine." Simba comforts. I nod.

"So how long should we ground our daughter for?" I ask.

"Um..confined to the cave for two days?" Simba asks.

"That seems reasonable. But if she wants to go to the Waterhole, I'll take her there and then straight back to the cave." I suggest, he nods.

Kiara isn't happy with her punishment but she took it without arguing. The next morning I take her down to the Waterhole.

"I'm sorry about yesterday mom." She sighs getting a drink.

I chuckle, "you truly are your fathers daughter."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"He always did things his father told him not to do. He dragged me with him sometimes. Of course I didn't have to follow him but I was curious." I chuckle.

"Tell me a story of one." She begs.

"Later." I promise.

She nods. "Mom? Why didn't you and dad have anymore cubs?" She asks.

In my head I say, 'because we don't want a repeat of Kopa and Vitani.' But out loud I say, "because you are the only princess your father and I need."

She smiles and nuzzles me. I see some movement in the grass. I sniff and I swear I smell my daughters, Vitani's, scent. I walk over to where I saw the movement. I don't see anything or smell anything. Did I just imagine the movement and my daughter scent? I don't know

End of part 7


	8. Authors Note! Please Read!

Authors Note: Hey guys, so I know that I'm supposed to update everyday but I have absolutely no idea what should happen next :( I am completely stuck. I would really really appreciate it if someone can help me, give me some ideas. Thanks!


	9. Telling Kiara

Authors Note: ok so I figured out something. Thank you very much Kate for your suggestion I really appreciate it. I think I'm only going to use a little bit of your idea not the entire thing. I know that this chapter is short and I'm sorry :( but I still can't think of anything so if anyone has anymore ideas I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Happy reading!

When Kiara's grounding is finally over she, Tishana, and Najooki go out to play. I sit watching the cubs with Tama and Kula. "Should I tell Kiara about Kopa and Vitani?" I ask them.

"You should tell her about Kopa, I think she might be a little too young to know what happened to you and how Vitani came." Kula says.

"You're right, I'll tell her about Kopa tonight." I smile.

Later that night Simba and I agree to talk to Kiara. "What's this about mom?" She asks.

"Kiara there's something we feel you should know." I tell her. She nods for me to continue. I take a shaky breath and decide to reopen the wound that was closed once I had that dream. "You had a brother." I start. Kiara gasps.

"A brother? What was his name?"

"Kopa." Simba answers.

"Do you remember Kovu's mother?" I ask. She nods. "Kovu's mother, Zira, killed Kopa "

She gasps again, "why?"

"Because she hates me, she blames me for her mates,and my uncles death. The hyenas killed him but she blames me. So she wants me to suffer, by killing my cubs. If I hadn't gotten there, Zira would've showed up first and would've killed you." Simba tells her.

"Or she would've taken you to the Outlands." I add. "To raise you there, turn you against us."

"Oh mom, dad I'm so sorry, I'll never go anywhere near the Outlands again." She says nuzzling us.

"Oh Kiara, it's fine, you're still young." I say nuzzling her back.

"Go to sleep now Kiara, it's late." Simba tells her.

She snuggles in between us and goes to sleep.

The next morning I have to lead the hunting party. "Wants the plan Nala?" Kula asks.

"Well I was thinking that the plan we had last time worked pretty well." I say.

"Ok let's just do that one." Everyone agrees.

"Everyone remember it?" I ask.

Everyone nods. We all crowd around the herd of buffalo. I nod at Tama, some roars, Kula chases one over to me, I kill it with the help of some others.

We take it back to Priderock and we all eat breakfast.

End of part 8


	10. Mother Daughter Day

Authors Note: ok so I'm not doing very well with my chapters at the moment sorry :( and when I'm done with these next like one or two chapters it should start being easy again so just bear with me for now. Thanks! Please review anymore ideas you have! Happy reading!

"Nala?" My mother asks.

"Yes?" I ask back.

"Do you ever feel that you might not be spending enough time with Kiara?" She asks hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I ask again.

"Well, I mean Simba has been spending a lot of time with her, but you've been distracted so..." She leads off.

"Huh I never thought of that, I see what you mean mom. I'll spend more time with my daughter." I agree.

When Kiara comes home with Tishana and Najooki I beckon her over to me. "What's up mom?" She asks.

"Do you have plans to play with Tishana and Najooki tomorrow?" I ask.

"Not yet." She looks over at them.

"How would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles, "I'd love it. But where is this coming from?"

"Your grandmother pointed out to me that I might not be spending as much time with you as a mother should with her daughter." I smile.

She shrugs, "that's right."

"What do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Well I know my first hunt is still a few months away but I want to learn how to hunt. You're the best hunter in the pride, will you teach me?" She asks hopefully.

I think for a moment then smile, "I'd be glad to."

The next morning I take Kiara to the hunting grounds. I point out a herd of buffalo. "Now listen young lady, we are not out here to hunt I'm just showing you. So don't even think about running out there." I warn her.

"I won't mom, don't worry." She assures me.

I smile, "good, now what you need to really focus on is being quiet. If they hear you they'll run. They hear well so you have to watch where you're going. If you see a leaf do not step on it or kick it, step over it, you see a pebble step over it."

"Alright, now how do I kill them?" She asks.

I'm a little surprised at this but I proceed. "You have to run fast enough to jump on it, once you're on it you have to dig your claws into in. It'll try to kick you off so you'd better have a good grip. Clamp your teeth around it's neck as hard as you can, it'll kill it even faster." I tell her.

She nods, "can you go hunt one, I wanna watch."

"Well." I think for a moment, "alright."

I slowly begin to sneak up on it, I scan the herd carefully thinking of which one I wanna get. I then see the smallest one. I step over a rock and a leaf and I run. The herd begins to run away from me. I steer them in the opposite direction Kiara is. I jump onto the smallest. It doesn't put up a very good fight, it wasn't much fun. I bite it's neck and it collapses. I drag it back to Kiara.

"Great job mom." She smiles.

"Thank you sweetheart." I nuzzle her.

"Tell me about your first hunt." She begs.

"My first hunt didn't turn out the way I planned." I tell her.

"Please mom, I wanna hear it." She begs again.

"I was about your age about 4 months old. Scar was king and Zira was queen. Scar had told me that if I could prove myself to be a good queen he would betroth me to his unborn son. Scar and Zira decided that they needed more hunters so they decided all the cubs would hunt too. All the cubs would hunt a field mouse or a bird. Zira told me to be a queen I would have to be the best hunter and impress everyone and to do that I had to hunt with the adults. I stupidly listened to her and followed the adults. I pounced on a fully grown zebra and was kicked off and knocked unconscious. Let's just say when I woke up Grandma Sarafina was not happy." I say.

"Wow, Zira was out to get you from the beginning." Kiara says.

I laugh, "I've never thought of that, yeah I guess she was."

"Mom could you tell me more about Kopa?" She asks.

I sigh, "what do you wanna know?"

"What was he like?"

"He looked like your father but his personality was like mine." I tell her.

"I would've liked to meet him." She sighs.

"I'm sure he's watching over you right now, wishing he could be alive now to meet his sister."

"I hope so." She says.

"Let's go back home." I suggest.

When we get home the hunting party already went hunting for lunch. After lunch, which was zebra, Kiara runs to my mother. "Grandma, mom showed me how to hunt,"

"Did she now?" My mother smiles.

"She told me about her first hunt when she was my age, Zira told her to hunt with the adults and she was knocked unconscious and you were so angry." Kiara laughs.

My mother laughs with her, "I remember that, Nala you were so cute."

"Were? In my opinion she still is." Simba says coming into the cave.

"Aww you're sweet."

I nuzzle him and he nuzzles back.

End of part 9


	11. Flashback

Authors Note: ok this is my last chapter that I might need help with. I'll be ok after this chapter finally! All lines belong to Disney, sadly not me :( Happy Reading!

Kiara was really growing up. In a few days will be her first hunt. I can tell Simba is nervous, so am I but she'll be fine. But it's not for a few days. I woke up and I saw Kiara looking out into the Outlands. She reminds me of me when I used to look out and see if I could see Vitani. "What are you looking at?" I ask.

She jumps, "oh good morning mother."

"Good morning Kiara, what are you looking at?" I ask again.

"Nothing." She says quickly.

"Kiara you can tell me, I won't judge." I assure her.

She sighs, "alright, I'm looking to see if I can see Kovu."

"Kovu? Have you been seeing him?" I ask.

"No, I haven't seen him since the day I first met him. But I don't know I just... I want to see him again." She smiles.

I smile back, "aw young love."

"Not really." She blushes.

"Well don't worry Kiara, I'm sure you'll see Kovu again." I assure her.

"You think?" She asks.

"I know. Remember Kiara, love will find away." I tell her and head off to the morning hunt.

"Nala?" Simba asks me the moment I get back.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What is Kiara looking at?" He asks.

I look up, sure enough she's looking at the Outlands. "Oh I'm sure she's just looking for trouble." I cover for her, Simba won't like the real reason.

"Didn't she do enough of that as a cub?" He jokes.

I snicker, "I think WE did that enough as cubs."

"Yeah, you got us into some real trouble Nala." He scolds jokingly.

"Me? Who's idea was it to go to the Elephant Graveyard after his father specifically told him not to?" I joke back.

"You didn't have to follow me Nala." He reminds me.

"All you told me was we were going to a really cool place." I point out.

"Then when I told you where we were going you got really excited." He smirks.

I remember that day.

Flashback

Simba was walking with me and Zazu was flying above us. "Step lightly." Zazu starts. "The sooner we get to the Waterhole, the sooner we can leave."

I lean over to Simba. "So where are we really going?" I ask.

"An Elephant Graveyard." He answers.

"Wow!" I say loudly.

"Shhhhh, Zazu." Simba glares.

"Right, so how are we gonna ditch the dodo?" I ask.

While Simba and I are discussing a plan Zazu lands in front of us. "Oh just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah. You're parents will be thrilled, what with your being betrothed and all."

"Be what?" Simba asks.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced." Zazu says.

"Meaning?" I ask.

"One day you two are going to be married." Zazu answers.

"Ew." I say at the same time Simba says yuck.

"I can't marry her, she's my friend." Simba says.

"Yeah, it'd be so weird." I agree.

"Well sorry to bust your bubbles, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations." Zazu says as Simba mocks him.

"Well when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go." Simba declares.

"Not as long as I'm around." Zazu tells him.

"Well in that case you're fired." Simba smirks.

"Hmmmmm nice try, but only the king can do that." Zazu smirks back.

"Well he is the future king." I add.

"Yeah, so you gotta do what I tell you." Simba reminds him.

"Not yet I don't, and with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." Zazu glares.

"Not the way I see it." Simba smirks.

End of flashback.

"Nala?" Simba asks.

"Huh? What?" I ask.

"Where'd you go?" He smirks.

"Back to the day we went to the Elephant Graveyard." I smirk back.

"Which part?" He asks.

"Where we were talking with Zazu right before you broke out into song about how you just can't wait to be king." I tease.

"Oh yeah." He laughs.

"Come on let's go home." I suggest. With that the two of us walk home.

End of part 10


	12. First Hunt, Fire, and Vitani

Authors Note: ok so these next few chapters should be easy, I've got lots of ideas and I'm really excited. I don't own the Lion King, characters, places, or lines, all belongs to Disney!Happy reading!

Today is Kiara's first hunt. Simba's very nervous because he couldn't sleep last night. "Oh Simba, she'll be fine." I assure my mate.

"I know but she's my daughter, I'm just worried." He says.

"She's my daughter too, I'm also worried but we just have to trust she'll be alright." I nuzzle him.

"Nala," my mother says walking up to us. "Kiara wants to speak with you."

I walk up to the cave and see my daughter crying. "Kiara sweetie what's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh mother I'm so nervous. What if I don't catch anything? What if a zebra kicks me in the head and I die?" She asks still crying.

"Oh Kiara." I nuzzle her. "You will catch something, and the only way a zebra would be able to kick you in the head is if you got it pinned so you're facing it's rear, and your rear is facing it's head. If you pin it like a normal lioness does, like we taught you, you'll be fine."

"Ok mother, I feel better now. She smiles.

"Good, anything else you're worrying about?" I ask.

"I don't think so." She says.

"Alright, let's go." I say.

I walk down the walkway to where Simba is standing. I give him a small smile which he returns. "There she is." I hear some voices say.

"Kiara." Rafiki nods, Kiara smiles and begins to walk down the walkway.

I hear voices say things like, "you can do it." And "it's your day."

"My how you've grown." My mother comments.

I can see she's still very nervous so I nuzzle her, "you'll do just fine."

"Daddy?" Kiara asks. I look up at Simba. "You have to let me do this on my own. Promise?" She asks hopefully.

He looks up at me and I nod. "Alright." He sighs. "I promise."

Kiara smiles and nuzzles him while Timon and Pumbaa begin to cry. She looks over at us and Simba gives her a nod of approval and she's gone.

I see Simba walk over to Timon and Pumbaa and he whispers something to them. "Simba?" I ask. "What did you say to them?"

"What? Oh nothing." He assures me.

I roll my eyes, "Simba I need to go on a walk, I'm going to stay away from the hunting grounds though."

He nods and I go down. Just like I promised I stay away from the hunting grounds. After a few minutes I realize I'm in the Outlands. 'Oh my gosh I'd better head home.'

As I start to walk back I hear something. I hear a growl and I'm being pinned. I flip off whoever pinned me. I stand up and gasp. "Vitani?!" I ask. She's here, standing right in front of me. Her blue eyes were once filled with laughter and happiness. They were now filled with hate

She glares at me. "What are you doing here Pridelander?"

"Vitani?" I ask again.

"This is my land Na-la. I can have you killed for coming here." She glares again.

"Vitani I..." I begin.

"You'd better go now and not come back, otherwise next time I will show you no mercy." She states.

I'm about to say something but I know it won't help so I just turn and run.

I run back into the cave "Mother, Tama, Kula!" I call.

"What's wrong?' My mother asks running in with Tama and Kula.

"I accidentally went to the Outlands." I say passively.

"What?" Tama asks.

"How?" Kula adds.

"It was an accident but anyway. I saw Vitani." I tell them.

They all gasp. "Did...did you talk to her?" My mother asks.

"Yes, a little bit, she just glared and growled and told me to leave." I say sadly.

"So she didn't remember you?" Kula asks.

"I don't know. She didn't say she did but she didn't look at me as if we've never met." I say.

"Nala!" Zazu cries flying into the cave.

"What?" I ask.

"Fire." He says.

"But Kiara's still out there." I say nervously.

"Simba's already gone out." He says.

I run out of the cave and sure enough there's a fire. 'Was Simba right to worry?' I wonder to myself as I run. Pretty soon I hear a loud roar, I follow it and see my mate, daughter, and another lion. "Kiara." I say happily. "You're alright." I nuzzle her.

She nuzzles me back and then glares at Simba. "Father how could you break your promise?" Some asks angrily.

Now I'm confused, what had Simba done now. "It's a good thing I did." He glares at her. "I almost lost you, no more hunts for you, not ever."

Simba did have a right to worry but this was going too far, she's a lioness she needs to hunt.

"But I was doing just fine. Even before Kovu.." She starts.

"Kovu?" Simba growls. 'Kovu? Wow he's grown so much.'

Simba roars at Kovu and Kovu roars back.

"Simba." I plead with him but all I get is a glare.

"Hey you." Rafiki calls from a nearby log. "How dare you save the kings daughter."

Simba and I obviously thought the same thing. He saved her? That's twice because Kiara told us about how he saved her from the crocodiles when they were cubs.

"You saved her? Why?" Simba glares at him.

"I humbly ask to join your pride." Kovu states proudly.

"No." Simba states harshly. "You were banished,with the other Outsiders."

"I have left the Outsiders, I am a rouge. Judge me now for who I am, or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit? Kovu says fearlessly. Simba growls and begins to pace.

Then I think of something, "Simba, you owe him your daughters life." I remind him.

"Hmmm yes sire." Zazu says landing. "Clearly we are in his debt, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception." Zazu continues making Simba smirk at Kovu.

"Hmmm. My fathers law will prevail. For now I reserve judgment, we'll see who you really are." Simba says walking away.

Kovu smirks at me and Kiara. Kiara smiles back.

The three of us follow Simba. Later I will ask Kovu about Vitani.

End of part 11


	13. Upendi!

Authors Note: ok just a few more chapters until the story's over :( but I'll write more :) I don't own anything places, lines, songs, or characters. Happy reading!

I woke up in the morning to see both Kiara and Kovu gone. I look off in the distance and I see them. I can't tell what they're doing though. I'll ask Kiara about it later.

"Good morning gorgeous." Simba smiles coming out of the cave.

"Good morning." I say back.

"Where's Kiara?" He asks.

"With Kovu." I say nervously.

"What?!" He growls.

"Simba I'm sure they're fine." I attempt to assure him.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Because Kiara can handle herself, if she needs help she'll roar." I tell him.

"I still think we should send Timon and Pumbaa after her." He says.

"No!" I growl. "Simba if you don't let Kiara go on her own. She may run away. You don't want that, I don't want that. Besides Timon and Pumbaa have lost her numerous times. I think they've proven to be horrible babysitters." I laugh.

He laughs too, "alright, I guess you're right." He looks over and sees an argument between lioness's. "I'd better go settle that, I'll see you later."

After he leaves I look out to see Kovu and Kiara gone. I need help with them I know of one person who can. "Rafiki." I call from the bottom of his tree.

"Hello Nala, what can Rafiki do for you?" He laughs.

"Rafiki I need help, Simba doesn't like Kovu, he hates Kovu. But I can tell Kiara loves him. What do I do?" I ask.

"Remember when Simba got back to Priderock? I took the two of you to Upendi?" He asks.

Yes I remember that like it was yesterday.

Flashback

Rafiki had just taken me and Simba and out us in a leaf boat sailing down a river. Then Rafiki started singing.

There's a place where the crazy moon

Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon

Where the sultry scent of the lotus bloom

Will carry you away

"This place is beautiful." I comment happily to Simba.

"Like you." He says making me blush.

Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines

Where the rhino rhumba in a conga line

Where the pink flamingos are intertwined

As the stars come out to play

In Upendi

Where the passion fruit grow sweet

And it's so divine that you loose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two to make it through

Your heart will take you there

"Rafiki, why is it called Upendi?" I ask.

"You'll soon find out." He laughs.

You better watch your step cause the path is steep

Better hold your breath cause the waters deep

It's a long way down to Lovers Leap

But fallings half the fun

I laugh as we hit the water and climb into the leaf again. Then we see animals in a conga line. I look over at Simba and he nods. We jump and join in.

You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow

From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro

But you'll find Upendi wherever you are

Or underneath the sun

That's when I realize it. "Rafiki, Upendi means love doesn't it?" He gives me a small nod.

Welcome to Upendi

In Upendi

Where the passion fruit grow sweet

And it's so divine that you loose your mind

As it sweeps you off your feet

In Upendi

Without a worry or a care

It just takes two to make it through

Your heart will take you there

In Upendi

Way down

In Upendi

"I loved that." I smile as we walk back to Priderock.

"Me too." He smiles.

"I'm gonna have that song stuck in my head for a long time." I laugh.

"So will I." He laughs with me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

End of flashback.

"Nala?" Rafiki asks.

"You should do that for Kovu and Kiara." I smile.

He smiles back and leaves.

Later that night I go looking for Simba. I find him watching Kovu and Kiara talking to himself.

"Simba?" I ask sitting next to him

He looks over at me. "I was seeking council from the great kings."

"Did they help?" I ask with a hint of amusement.

"Silent as stars, my father would never..." Simba starts.

"Oh my Simba, you want so much to walk the path expected of you. Perhaps Kovu does not." I point out.

"What? How do you know him?" He asks.

I chuckle, "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. Get to know him and see." With that I walk away leaving Simba to think about that.

Back in the den I smile when Simba brings Kovu into the cave. Kovu lays down at the other side of the cave. I stand up and walk over to him.

"Kovu?" I ask.

He looks up at me startled. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you approach me."

I smile at him, "no need to apologize, but I've been meaning to ask you, how's your sister doing?"

He looks at me confused and then looks knowingly. "Vitani's good, she's been mothers second in command."

I sigh, "I was afraid you'd say that." I mumble. "So she's doing ok?" I ask louder.

"Yes, she's fine." He assures me.

"Thank you Kovu, you've been of help." I smile at him once again before laying down next to Simba and Kiara, drifting off to sleep.

End of part 12


	14. Not One of Us

Authors Note: these next two chapters are probably going to be my least favorite :( I don't own places, lines, songs, or characters all belongs to Disney! Happy reading!

I woke up the next morning to see Kiara, Simba, and even Kovu gone. He's probably with Kiara again. I stretch and walk out of the cave. "Mother! Mother!" I turn and see Kiara.

"Kiara? What is it? What's all the excitement?" I ask her.

"Daddy went to talk to Kovu." She squeals.

I smile, so Simba did take my advice. "That's wonderful!"

"I know, oh mom I really love him. I think he loves me too! Because he sees me, for me." Kiara sighs.

I nuzzle her, "that's great Kiara."

"Timon and Pumbaa need my help so I'll see you later." She says running off.

I smile and shake my head as I watch my daughter run off. My work with them is done.

"Nala!" I hear two voices shout.

I turn and see Tishana and Najooki. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." Tishana says.

"Where's Kiara?" Najooki asks.

"With Timon and Pumbaa." I tell them.

"Oh ok." Tishana says.

"We should be going." Najooki says.

After they leave I go find my mother, Tama, and Kula. "Hi." I say.

"Hey, where's Kiara?" Kula asks.

"Yeah and Simba?" Tama asks.

"We haven't seen them all morning." My mother comments.

"Kiara is with Timon and Pumbaa, and Simba went to talk to Kovu." I say.

"Oh." Tama spits bitterly.

"Him?" Kula spits in the same bitter way.

"I don't think Kovu is all bad." I say.

"Are you kidding?" My mother asks. "Kovu is Scar's son and is being raised by Zira."

"Yeah so is Vitani." I tell her.

They just look at each other.

I roll my eyes. "Fine think what you want." With that I walk off.

A few minutes later I see Kiara with Timon and Pumbaa carrying a golden lion. Simba! I run over to them. "What happened?" I demand.

"We don't know." Kiara cries.

After Rafiki leaves and tells us Simba will be fine. Simba starts to regain consciousness. "Simba?" I ask gently.

"Nala?" He asks weakly.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" Kiara asks worriedly.

"Kovu...he ambushed me...Zira told me...everything." Simba says weakly.

"Daddy, it can't be true." Kiara says while I nuzzle him. 'How can this be, I trusted him. He loves Kiara. There has to be more to this.'

I hear the animals whispering and then I see him. Kovu.

"Kovu!" Kiara squeals happily.

Simba roars at her causing her to back up. Then I see a scar on his face, looking at it reminds me of Scar.

Timon glares, "why I otta, hear hold me back." He says giving his tail to Pumbaa.

"Ok." Pumbaa says.

"Let me at him, let me at him." Timon says.

"Ok." Pumbaa says letting go of his tail.

"I think you're missing the basic point here." Timon says.

"Why have you come back?" Simba growls.

"Simba, I had nothing to do with..." Kovu starts.

"You don't belong here." Simba interrupts.

"Please I ask your forgiveness." Kovu begs.

"Daddy please, listen to him." Kiara begs on the verge of tears.

"Silence!" Simba roars. "When you first came here you asked for judgement, and I pass it now." I walk up to Kiara who is now breathing fast. "Exile!" Simba roars.

"No!" Kiara screams. 'Wait, Kovu said he asked for forgiveness he also said he had nothing to do with it. Zira lied!'

The animals stomp their feet and paws. "No! Kovu!" Kiara cries running to him but is stopped by Tama and Tishana.

That's when the animals start singing.

Deception

Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deseption (an outrage)

Disgrace (for shame)

He asked for trouble the moment he came

All the animals are doing something to him. Snakes are trying to bite him, and ostriches are pecking him. He's leaving just stop this.

Deception (an outrage)

Disgrace (for shame)

"You know these outlander types (evil as plain as the scar on his face)

See ya later alligator

Just leave us alone

Deception (an outrage)

Disgrace (for shame)

The monkeys started throwing coconuts at him.

Traitor go back to your own

He asked for trouble the moment he came

See ya later alligator

That's when Kovu actually started running. But the animals just wouldn't let him go without a fight. Birds started flying above him and pecking him.

Born in grief

Raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run

Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

He is not one of us

He has never been one of us

Once again Kiara tries to run to him but is blocked by two other lionesses.

He is not part of us

Not our kind

Someone once lied to us

Now we're not so blind

For we knew he would do what he's done

We know he will never be one of...

He is not one of us

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

Disgrace

Deception

"Father please reconsider." Kiara begs.

"You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on." Simba states.

"No that's not..." Kiara starts.

"He used you to get to me." Simba says firmly.

"No! He loves me, for me." Kiara says once he verge of crying again.

"Because you are my daughter!" Simba roars. "You will not leave Priderock, you will stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him."

I want to jump in at Kiara's defense but what will I say?

"You don't know him." Kiara states.

"I know he is following in Scar's pawprints. And I must follow in my fathers." Simba tells her.

What Kiara says next shocks everyone. "You will never be Mufasa!" Kiara cries running into the den. I shoot her a sympathetic look and then glare at Simba.

"Nala I think you need to knock some sense into your daughter." Simba growls walking up to me.

"I think Kiara's just fine. It's my mate who needs some sense knocked into him." I glare.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Kovu said he had nothing to do with it. I believe him." I state.

"How can you?" He asks.

"How can you trust Zira when she says Kovu was involved?" I ask back.

When Simba doesn't answer I go to the tip of Priderock. In the distance I see Kiara running. I smile, I'm proud of her to stand up for what she believes in. "I'm going for a walk." I say. Simba nods.

I run. But I'm not going for a walk. I'm going to try to talk to Vitani again. I go to the Outlands. "Vitani?" I whisper. When I get no answer I go in a little further. "Vitani?" I call again.

When I get no answer once again I sigh and begin to walk back. Then I hear a noise and suddenly Vitani is standing in front of me. "Nala." She sneers. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." I tell her gently.

"I have absolutely no interest in talking to you." She glares looking almost hurt.

"Vitani please." I beg.

She glares at me and growls.

"Vitani I don't want a fight." I tell her.

"Too bad." She smirks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's your mate who wants a war." She says.

"Simba?" I ask unbelieving

"If it's a war he wants it's a war he'll get." She states.

"What war?" I ask.

"See you on the battlefield." She tunes to leave. Then turns back and smirks. "Goodbye Mother." And runs off

I freeze. Vitani just called me Mother. She remembers me.

End of part 13


	15. The WarNala VS Vitani

Authors Note: ok so I've decided after this chapter I'll probably have 3 more chapters. I don't own any places, lines, or characters all belongs to Disney. Happy reading!

I run back to Priderock as thunder sounds. But I barely notice it. 'Vitani remembers me. All this time of trying to figure out how to tell her who her real mother is, she knew all along. But why didn't she come back? More importantly what is this war she was talking about?' My question is answered by a loud roar. Simba's roar. I race to where is was coming from. The Gorge. I run up next to Simba. My eyes lock with Vitani's. She glares at me.

Timon and Pumbaa walk to the front and shake their rears in Zira's direction. "Na na na na na na." They chant. I roll my eyes.

"It's over Simba, I have dreamed of nothing else for years." Zira growls from on top of a rock.

"Boy does she need a hobby." Timon comments. I once again roll my eyes, even in a life threatening situation he still found a way to be sarcastic.

"Last chance Zira, go home." Simba says.

"I am home. Attack!" Zira roars.

We start out just walking toward each other, then we jog, the run. I bite and claw any of Zira's pride. "Go for the eyes, break his jaw, don't let him go, do what you must." Zira commands still on her rock. She doesn't even fight her own battles? She and Scar are perfect for each other.

I see a lioness named Sheba. I roar at her. She is the lioness I hate most besides Zira. Sheba was Scar's second favorite. Scar mated with Sheba but she had a miscarriage. I jump on her. "Long time no see Nala." She smirks.

"Sheba!" I roar.

I have her pinned but she soon flips me. She pins me down and I can't move. She raises her paw and then roars in pain. She is suddenly flipped off me. "Are you alright?" Tishana asks me.

"Yeah, thank you Tishana." I tell her.

"Nala!" I hear my mother roar.

I run over to where I hear her and see Vitani growling at her. I gasp, "Vitani, Mother." I beg.

"Vitani please listen." My mother pleads.

"I have no interest in listening, Grandma." She sneers.

"Vitani..." I start.

"Nala, you took something very important from me. A home. I lived in the Pridelands, when you left to go find help you just handed me off to Zira. When you came back with Simba you didn't care enough about me to take me back. You chose Simba over me." She says on the verge of tears.

I gasp, "Vitani that's not true."

"It is, and since you took my cubhood from me. I'm going to take your mother from you." She says. She roars and suddenly I'm being pinned.

"Dotty." I hiss.

"Hello Nala." She smirks.

I try to move but Dotty had a good hold on me. She gets off and she and Vitani are gone. I look over and see my mother barely moving. "Mother?!" I gasp.

"Nala?" She asks weakly.

"Mom." My voice cracks.

She smiles, "I love you."

"I love you too." I say tears streaming down my face.

"Tell Vitani I love her, and that I forgive her." She says and takes her last breath.

I bury my face in her fur and sob. Then I feel anger. Anger towards Vitani. She took my mother.

I run looking for her. I hear something on the rock above me. I look up and see Vitani. I glare at her. "Where's your pretty daughter Nala?" She sneers.

'I have had it with her. First she kills my mother, and now she makes a rude comment about my daughter? She's going to pay?'

"Vitani!" I roar at her. She jumps and I flip and pin her. I hold her down so she can't move I'm not even trying to be gentle. I see the pain on her face. I raise my paw about to end her life, but then I look at her eyes. Tears have started to form in them.

Flashback

I'm giving Vitani a bath. "Mommy?" She asks.

"Yes sweetheart?" I ask.

"Who's Simba?" She asks.

I freeze, "um...where did you hear that name at?" I ask.

"I heard some lionesses talking about him." She answers.

"He...he was my best friend. But he was killed along with his father in a stampede." I tell her.

"Did you love him?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer her.

"I'll always love you Mommy." She nuzzles me.

"I'll always love you too." I nuzzle her back.

End of flashback

I look back down at Vitani. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't kill my own daughter, I'd never forgive myself. No matter what she's done, I still love her.'

I loosen my grip. "Vitani?" I ask.

She looks up at me. "What?"

"Did Zira tell you I don't love you?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"Honey, Zira lied. I do love you I always have, I tried to get you back but I couldn't. I'm so sorry Vitani." I say. She's about to say something when we see Simba and Zira. I run over to them.

Simba and Zira both raise their paws. I hear two loud roars and suddenly Kiara and Kovu are standing in front of us.

"Kiara?" Simba asks. Kiara just glares at him.

"Kovu!" Zira exclaims. "Move."

"Stand aside." Simba demands.

"Daddy this has to stop." She says firmly.

"You're even weaker than I thought, get out of the way." Zira commands.

"You'll never hurt Kiara, or Simba, not while I'm here." Kovu growls. I smile, I knew I could trust him.

"Stay out of this." Simba says.

"A wise king once told me, we are one. I didn't understand him then, now I do." Kiara says.

"But...they..." Simba starts.

"Them? Us? Look at them, they are us. What differences do you see?" She asks.

One by one all the Outlanders faces begin to soften and the sky begins to clear. Kiara smiles and nuzzles Simba who nuzzles her back.

"Vitani, now." Zira commands.

"No Mother." Vitani locks eyes with me. "Kiara's right." She walks over to stand by Kovu. "Enough."

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well." Zira growls.

I growl Zira wouldn't kill Vitani. Zira raised her, was her mother. All the other Outlanders roll their eyes and walk over to us. "Where are you going? Get back here!" Zira demands.

"Let it go Zira, it's time to put the past behind us." Simba tells her.

"I'll never let it go. This is for you Scar." She says.

The next think I know Zira jumps and Kiara jumps in front of Simba and the two of them are rolling down the Gorge. Me, Simba, and Kovu go to the edge.

"Kiara!" Simba screams.

"Kiara!" Kovu cries.

"Kiara." Simba says again before jumping down.

I look down and see Kiara hanging on the rocks with her claws. "Hold on Kiara!" I cry. I then see the dam breaking and the water flowing out making a deathly river. "Simba...Simba the river!" I cry.

He goes faster. I can't loose another child to Zira I just can't. I look down again and see Zira hanging on and Kiara trying to help her. Then I see Zira falling into the river. I run and see Simba and Kiara coming up just fine.

"Kiara." I sigh hugging her.

"Wow that was really brave." Pumbaa comments.

"Yeehaw." Timon cries.

Kiara walks over to Kovu. "Kovu." She sighs.

"Oh Kiara." He nuzzles her.

Simba looks over at me and I give him a small nod. "Kovu." He says. Kovu walks over to him. "I was wrong, you belong here. Let's go home." He looks at everyone, including the Outlanders. "All of us."

End of part 14


	16. Vitani and Kopa

Authors Note: ok I changed my mind. There will be one more chapter after this one. :(

Later that day I look at the Waterhole from the top of Priderock and see Kiara talking to Vitani. "Nala." Simba says from behind me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Go talk to her." Simba tells me.

"I can't." I say sadly.

"Nala I know she killed your mother, but she's your daughter." Simba reminds me.

"Alright, I'll go." I sigh.

I start down Priderock and head toward the Waterhole. "Hi Mother." Kiara smiles when she sees me.

"Hi Kiara." I smile back. "Hello Vitani." I greet my other daughter.

"Hello." She says not making eye contact.

"I'll just go find Kovu." Kiara says and leaves.

"Vitani?" I ask.

She looks up at me. "Nala er um Mother, I'm so sorry."

I sigh, "Vitani..." I start.

"Look I get if you can't forgive me, for killing your mother and not stopping Zira from killing Kopa." She says.

"Vitani, I've thought about it and I've decided that I might not be able to forgive Vitani the Outlander, but I will absolutely be able to forgive Vitani my daughter, if you're willing to be her again." I smile.

"I'd love to." She smiles.

I walk over and nuzzle her, she nuzzles back. "Vitani, I wanna know something. At least twice I thought I saw or smelt you, I couldn't decide whether I was imagining it or not."

She sighs, "you weren't."

"Tell me." I say and she nods.

Flashback

Vitani's POV

Zira had just taken me Kovu and Nuka from the Pridelands. "Now listen Vitani, I must tell you the rules." Zira says.

I scoff, "you're not my mother."

"I'm not your birthmother but you're real mother never loved you, you're a mistake to her, she was happy when I took you." Zira tells me.

"You're lying, my mother does love me." I say

"You'll learn in time Vitani." She says.

Over time I agree with her. After Kopa's death I was miserable because Kopa was my only friend. Soon I learned that Simba and Nala had another cub and Nuka and I were sent to investigate. We snuck into the Pridelands and up Priderock in time to see Nala nuzzling the cub. I couldn't help but feel a prickle of jealousy. "It is a girl." The monkey says. Nala looks over our way and we quickly duck and sneak out. 2 months later after Kovu comes back from the Pridelands after playing with Kiara.

I sneak back to the Pridelands to see Nala and Kiara at the Waterhole.

"Mom? Why didn't you and dad have anymore cubs?" Kiara asks.

Nala smiles and says, "because you are the only princess your father and I need."

I turn and run not wanting to hear another word. I was her princess first. I don't care about or even love Nala anymore because she didn't me.

End of flashback

Nala's POV

As I listen to Vitani tell her story I feel guilt. I let her go through so much pain. When she finishes I nuzzle her. "I am so sorry Vitani."

"It's alright Mother." Some nuzzles me back.

In the middle of the night I leave the cave. My two daughters are here, I want my son here too. "Mother, Mufasa, I have to know. Is Kopa with you?" I ask.

I see a shape in the sky. "Nala." I recognize the voice.

"Mother?" I ask happily.

"Kopa is alive." She says.

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Look where you were when you left Simba." She says and the. She's gone.

When I left Simba? In the pride with Sora and Safara! That's where I need to look!

"Mother?" I hear two voices ask.

I turn and see Kiara and Vitani. "Hi." I say.

"What are you doing out here?" Kiara asks.

"I just found out that Kopa is alive!" I say happily.

They gasp. "He is? Where?" Vitani asks excitedly.

"In my old pride." I say.

"When were you at another pride?' Kiara asks.

"That's not important." I say.

"When are you going?" Vitani asks.

"Now." I tell her.

"Now?" Kiara asks.

"Take me with you." Vitani says.

"Ok you can come. Kiara tell your father we'll be back in two weeks." I tell her.

"Can I tell him where you're going?" She asks.

"No it needs to be a surprise." I smile.

She sighs but agrees. "Thank you sweetheart." I say.

Vitani and I set off. A week later we make it to the pride. When we get there I see a familiar lioness. "Safara?" I ask.

She looks up and smiles. "Nala!" She exclaims. "Who is this?" She refers to Vitani.

"This is my daughter, Vitani." I smile.

"I thought you said..." She begins.

"I got her back yesterday." I explain.

"Nala?" I hear another familiar voice.

I turn. "Kalina!" I say happily.

"This is my daughter Vitani." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you." Kalina says.

"You too." Vitani smiles.

"What brings you here?" Kalina asks but the way she asks it makes it seem like she already knows.

"You seem like you already know." I say suspiciously.

"Kopa?" Safara asks.

"He's here?" Vitani asks excitedly.

"Yes, a few months after you left Kopa came back. We recognized him quickly, Sora and I took him in.." She begins.

"Where is Sora?" I ask.

"He passed about a year ago." She says.

"Oh." I say sadly.

"Anyway when Kopa was old enough he became king." She says.

"Oh, then he should stay." I tell her.

"No he's going home with you." Safara says. "I'll go get him."

She comes out with a golden lion with a light brown mane. Yep that's my son. He looks at me. "Mother?!" He asks.

"Kopa!" I say happily and nuzzle him.

He nuzzles back, "what are you doing here?" He asks.

"We came to find you." I tell him.

"We?" He asks.

"Hi Kopa." Vitani smiles.

He smiles, really big. "Tani!" They nuzzle.

"It's good to see you." Vitani says.

"It's good to see you too. I see you've met my mother." Vitani, Safara, Kalina, and I all look at each other and laugh. "What?"

"Kopa, you're mother is my mother." Vitani tells him.

"What?" He asks, completely completely confused.

After I tell him the story of me and Scar he nuzzles me, "oh mom I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, now you need to come back and meet your sister." I smile.

"Sister?" He asks.

"Yeah, Kiara." Vitani says.

"Well I can't just drop everything and leave." Kopa says.

"That's exactly what your mother said, and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her, that is exactly what you will do." Safara says.

"But.." He starts.

"Kopa we are perfectly capable of getting a new king. Go." Kalina tells him.

We all say our goodbyes and we're off. I'm about to have all of my babies together.

End of part 15


	17. The Circle is Complete

Authors Note: ok so this is the last chapter :( I've had fun writing this and thank you thatcyotegirlwolf for reviewing so much, I really appreciate it.

As we make our way back to Priderock I can't help but feel bad. I know that Vitani and Kopa have a history and I don't know if that turned into more then friendship. When we get back we are greeted first by Kiara and Kovu. "Hey sis." Kiara laughs.

"Hi." Vitani laughs with her.

"Hey Vit." Kovu greets Vitani.

"Hi Vu." Vitani says.

"Um hi Kiara." Kopa says shyly.

"Hi Kopa." Kiara smiles back shyly

"It's nice to meet you." Kopa says.

"You too." Kiara smiles again.

"Nala!" I hear Simba yell.

"Simba!" I yell back.

I run to him and nuzzle him. "Where have you been?" He asks.

"I had to go get someone." I smile.

"Dad!" Kopa shouts running toward him.

"No, it can't be." Simba says.

"It is." I tell him

Simba runs and nuzzles his son. "Kopa what happened?" Simba asks.

"Well after Zira attacked me I was knocked unconscious, when I woke up I was by a river and I recognized it from when Mom and I were at the other pride so I went there and told them who I was and they welcomed me." Kopa explains.

"Well it's great to have you back son." Simba smiles.

We all walk up Priderock. We are greeted by Tama, Kula, Tishana, and Najooki. "Nala where were you?" Tishana asks me.

"Vitani and I went to bring Kopa home." I say.

"Kopa?!" They all ask.

"Hey Tish, hey Ooki." He smiles.

"Kopa!' They exclaim.

After they greet each other, Simba and I decide to speak with them. "Kiara, Kopa, Vitani." Simba begins. "All of you are of royal blood, Vitani is the oldest but since Kiara was trained to be queen all her life, we think it's fair that she be queen."

"I'm fine with that, besides I'm still a princess but without a big responsibility.." Vitani smiles.

"Me too, I mean I already was king at the other pride, it's time to let my little sis have a chance." Kopa says nudging Kiara.

I hear Simba sigh in relief. I know he didn't want a repeat of Mufasa and Scar.

When we make the announcement just as I predicted everyone was fine with the arrangement.

I see Kopa walk up to Vitani. "Hi Tani."

"Hey Kopa." She smiles.

"I missed you." He says blushing.

She laughs, "I missed you too."

"What are we going to do?" He asks.

"Kopa, I love you, but we're half siblings, we can't." Vitani says sadly.

"I know, but Tani, let's make an agreement, best friends forever?" He asks.

"Of course." Vitani smiles.

"Hey Kopa do you mind if I talk to my sister?" Kiara asks.

"No problem, but I get to talk to you next." Kopa smiles walking away.

"So you're my half sister." Kiara says.

"Looks like it." Vitani says back.

"Wow, all these months I thought I was an only child, now I have two siblings." Kiara says.

"Yeah, friends?" Vitani asks.

Kiara chuckles, "no Vitani, we're sisters."

I smile brightly at this.

A few months later Simba and I decide it's time to step down. We give Kiara and Kovu the throne. Rafiki shakes his stick above Kovu and Kiara's head symbolizing them as mates and king and queen.

We have a three way wedding. Kovu and Kiara, Kopa and Tishana, and Vitani and Najooki. I was surprised when the four of them declared they wanted to be mates but I'm in no position to judge, love is love.

Kovu, Kiara, Simba, and I all go to the tip of Priderock. The king roars first, then the future king. Simba roars, then Kovu, then Kiara and I join in. I look behind me at my son and daughter.

All of my babies are together, everything is absolutely perfect.

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

It's the circle

The Cirle of Life

The End

Just like in my last story, the ending in this is supposed to be the ending in the movie. Thanks again :)


End file.
